Into the fiery Dark
by Fell the Lone Black Wolf
Summary: How far would you go for the one you love. ust search the earth? Lindow is willing to travel to the underworld to save his girlfriend. would you do the same. Join Lindow and his halfblood friends as they go on a unofficial qest to rescue Lindow'slove. M for Language and MAYBE, just maybe, lemons later on. there will be some fluff if thats what you call it
1. The Beginning

**Ok first off, this story is adopted from Black Heart XG. contacted him, got the "O.K." and BOOM i'm now writing it. If you are worrying that I don't get how your characters act, your worries are unneeded. this is not my first Fic nor will it probably be my last. only thing is that i update at my own pace. college and job comes first. maybe other entertainment too (not sex ya perverted dicks). Another thing is, since I am more of a fan of Greek Mythology and that i don't understand the romans too well, i will not be adding the roman camp. i may mention them at times but they will not play a major part, but more of a backstage thing like they were in the first five books. i will post the first two chapters now, with the first one being the old one and the second where i'm picking up from. Other than that, enjoy. (P.S. unless you didn't read black heart's chapter from before, don't review the first chapter. save it for the second.)**

**Disclaimer: Neither me or the previous author own PJO except for our own creations.**

As I lay in my bunk, tweaking my robotic arm here and there, one of my half brothers asked me a question. "Hey Lindow, you're friends with Annie, right? Think you can hook me up?" He actually looked hopeful like I was going to say yes. Unfortunately for him, my answer was the opposite.

"No," I replied, continuing my work.

"Aw, come on. Why not? You like her too?" he pestered.

"No, we're friends. That's it." I said, putting down my tools and testing my arm. I slowly and smoothly ejected the curved, celestial bronze dagger out of the palm of my hand. Satisfied with the smooth ejection, I opened a drawer next to my bed and took out my whetstone.

"Any other questions, Michael?" I asked, sharpening my dagger. He seemed to have turned pale as he watched and stuttered a response. "N-n-no that's it. L-later," he said as he ran out of the cabin. Campers say I'm just some person who is extremely mean and scary. It's true for the most part. The only time I'm nice is around the few people that I trust. Since so many people have done me wrong in the past, trusting others doesn't come easily for me. People now have to earn my trust, which is no small feat. As of right now, only three people have my trust. Chris was the first to earn it. It was me, Chris, and someone from the Ares Cabin. We were sent on a rescue mission to find a satyr and three demigods. Chris and I stayed behind while the Ares Camper took the rescues back to camp. We were back to back with monsters surrounding us. That fight strengthened the bond between us, knowing we had each other's back. We were both banged up when we came back; I with my right arm slung over Chris and him half-carrying me.

Then it was Zakk and Annie. Annie was a bit of a surprise, given her calm and kind attitude. But some Hermes camper steeled his nerve and went up to her to make pleasant conversation, until he grabbed a handful of her ass. I've never seen a punch that quick (and I don't think he has either) connect to his jaw bone. The guy was out cold. Chris was there laughing his ass off as the other Hermes campers dragged him away in shame. I also felt a little bad for her. I could tell she didn't like attention, the way she drew herself away from others, but that little act brought lots of it. I glanced at Chris and he nodded. I got weird looks, especially from the Aphrodite cabin, as I put my arm around her and steered her away from the crowd. She would have decked me too if I didn't whisper in her ear that I was helping her out. She soon realized what I meant as Chris started entertaining the campers by, and I still crack up to this day, making the toilets explode. We got back to her cabin just as she finished explaining why she was so secluded. Poor girl must be dying for a good life-long friend. Chris might be able to help with that.

Zakk, on the other hand, is like the complete opposite of me. At a glance, he seems scary andante-social, but all he really wants are some good friends. He has a great sense of humor, and can crack a few good jokes too, even though it's rare that a trait like that is found in the Hades cabin. Recently we became good friends during a capture the flag. We were both on guard for the flag when I heard a faint _hissing_ noise. My eyes grew wide and I prepared my devilish claws of steel as I was about to start a massacre. Zakk grew alarmed as he saw me frantically searching for something. That's when I saw the Hydra, snaking out of the forest into view. I am not going into detail about what happened after I saw the monster (it brings back memories far too painful), but Zakk got me under control, killed it before I snapped, and we became friends. Like I said, no details will be given right now.

So, as I lay in my bunk of the Hephaestus cabin, I start thinking of what I should do. It was around mid-day and "Capture the Flag" was tonight. I pushed a few buttons on the control panel beneath the bottom of the top bunk. After a _DING_, I slid the mirror glass door over on the refrigerator-sized cabinet that was built in the wall, revealing a weapon rack. Inside were celestial bronze bullets, tranquilizer darts, throwing knives, a set of curved daggers, a few swords, and, of course, robotic arms. I detached the one I was currently using, put it in its empty stand, and grabbed another along with a set of throwing knives. I opened another cabinet, revealing everyday commodities. From there I grabbed a can of oil and some matches. After closing both cabinets, I poured the oil into a hole on the robotic arm, loaded it with the throwing knives, and then placed the matches in the correct slot. After attaching the arm to my left shoulder, I took aim at the dart board and fired. A flaming knife shot out of my wrist and hit the bulls eye.

"Nice shot," a vice called from the door. I looked over to find Chris eyeing the burning dagger, which was starting to lose the will to burn. "I figured I'd find you here, separating yourself from society," he continued. "I came by wondering if you wanted to spar with me and Zakk as a warm-up for the game tonight. Poseidon and Hades have the arena scheduled for right now so it would just be us."

"Yeah, sure. No hard feelings when I kick your ass again." I called, a smirk appearing on my face.

"Right. Last time I checked, Zakk beat the shit out of both of us together. And this time it's a free-for-all." He said, grabbing the dagger from the dart board as he walked by. He offered his hand and, after I locked the cabinets, he helped me up. I took the dagger and loaded it back in my arm. I also slid the curved dagger back in my palm, a function all my arms could do. And, just for special effects on Chris, I flicked my wrist and my entire forearm from hand to elbow was covered in a bronze gauntlet with claws as sharp as eagle talons. "I forgot to show you this. Zakk has already seen it, but it has never been used against him so hopefully it gives me a little bit of an advantage," I said, flexing the claws to get the gears running smoothly. "Oh, and your right. No hard feelings when I use you as a shield.

We both headed over to the sparring arena, making comments about each other the whole way. As I passed the archery field, I noticed Malcom shooting his enchanted arrows. They seemed to always find their mark no matter how bad his aim was. Malcom and I had a few conversations in the time we've known each other. I didn't attract him like most campers seeking to know me, thank the Gods, though I'm not entirely trusting of him to be friends yet. But he is great for business. He pays me a few dollars or drachmas for a set of fine arrows. I've also had to fix his bow a few times when it broke in fights or games, which cost a little extra.

I also saw Kyra Sawyer on top of the Apollo Cabin, writing music and playing a few notes to test it. She was pretty good when it came to music, but completely terrible when it came to archery even though she loved it. Her twin Alaine, along with Noah Ellis who is a Hermes Camper, was holding a carton of eggs and sneaking over to the Aphrodite Cabin, for a prank, I'm assuming. Alaine didn't like the attitude of the Aphrodite kids, which was extremely over-the-top preppy, and Noah just loved to prank and helped Alaine when he could.  
As we got near the arena, I saw Zakk sparring with a skeletal warrior wearing roman legion armor, although it seemed he was just toying with it. His attacks were slower and weaker than normal, as if he was trying not to obliterate it. Zakk was an extremely skillful swordsman, but only when he wants to be. Just the way he is.

As Zakk noticed us, he quickly decapitated the skeleton, which dissolved back into the ground, and came to greet us. His blue highlights stood out greatly against his black hair and clothing. He was just starting to sweat, but I think it was more from the sun that the training. "Bout time you guys made it. I was beginning to think you backed out Chris," Zakk said half sarcastically.  
"And miss a chance of maybe winning for once? Never," Chris replied, grinning like a madman.

"Ha, you think you can beat me? It takes two of you to even fight me equally, and I still win," Zakk bantered.

"Well, let's put that to the test. 'Cuz I have on my mental schedule to kick both y'all asses today," I pitched in, getting into my corner.

As Chris and Zakk did the same, we counted to three. "1…2…3!" we shouted, and then charged each other. Chris went straight for Zakk as Zakk went for me, stygian Iron sword posed to lunge. As he stabbed in my direction, I parried with my dagger and shot at his knee with a flaming one. He sidestepped the dagger and blocked Chris' swipe to his left flank. As Chris recovered from the recoil of the attack, I feinted a swipe at his left arm and booted his knee, causing him to stumble. In the corner of my eye I saw a flash of black and raided my robotic arm, stopping the blade by grabbing it with my claws. I tried to slice his right thigh, but he slid his blade out of my hand, which cut it open, and parried the blow. While I was recovering myself, I received a steel-toe boot to the chest, sending me to the ground hard. I struggled to breathe as I watched Chris recover from his knee injury. Their swords clashed over and over again as they tried for each others' openings. With the little strength I had left, I threw my curved dagger at Zakk's sword, causing it to be knocked aside. Seeing his chance, Chris arced his sword, feinting a blow to the right shoulder, and at the last second twisted and brought it just a centimeter from Zakk's neck. "Dead," Chris' voice rang clear with excitement in the dead silence. Zakk's face was astonished, then confused as Chris dropped to the floor, a dart sticking out of the side of his neck. "Dead," I said, still wheezing. "Don't worry, it's just a tranq dart. Now let's get over to the medic tent, get patched up, and get some good lunch. I'm starving, and I hear today's special is pulled hellhound." I grinned, struggling to get up.

Dude, you're sick and mentally insane," he said, but laughed. He helped me up and we both dragged a drooling Chris to the medic tent. I wonder why all of Poseidon's kids drool in their sleep.


	2. The Dreadful Past

**Now here is my chapter that will pick up from where B Heart left off. Enjoy.**

"Hey, quit splashin' me, I'm trying to fix this damn arm," I yelled. We were down by the beach to cool off as the hot summer sun berated us with its heated rays. Lunch was filling, and, since we had nothing else better to do, we decided to swim. Not much of a swimmer, I just decided to sit on the bench and examine my broken arm. The damage was worse than I originally thought. I thought that Zack only cut a few wires, but in actuality, he cut through the shield, some wires, an under plate, and bit into the core. That will be a pain in the ass to fix, or I may just scrap it and build a better one from the parts.

"Well, if you weren't such a hydrophobe, that wouldn't be a problem," Chris retorted.

"Water and machine don't mix, dipshit," I replied, covering my detached limb and wrapping up my tools. I headed back to the armory/Hephaestus Cabin, glaring at anybody that walked by. I know, bad habit, but you develop ii when they stare at where your arm should be. Fucking Hydras. I guess I'll shed a little light on my past and how this fiasco happened in the first place.

Three years ago, I thought I was a normal guy with normal classes, normalish friends, and (in my opinion) the hottest girl in school. My personality was that of a totally different person I was happy, outgoing, trusting, and easily amused. Things changed though when my and my girl, Paris, were on vacation at this island resort. We were having a great time, surfing, sightseeing, away from our families. But on the third night, something went wrong.

Paris had an extremely worried face, and her whole body was shaking. She kept saying that we had to go and that someone would pick us up. I just packed everything necessary and hurried with her. Except we didn't go out through the front door, we went out the back. We didn't go to the docks, but went through the woods. I was lost within seconds of running through trees and bushes, Paris leading the way. Then she stopped dead in her tracks, eyes wide, straining to hear something. I didn't know what she was doing until I heard the hissing sound. But by then it was too late. Paris tackled me to the ground as a greenish-yellow liquid flew through the air. She recovered quickly, drawing a bronze-colored long knife/short sword from out of nowhere. That's when I saw the assailant. It had seven snake-like heads with long scaly necks that fused into one body, something I've only heard in stories. A Hydra. And then it went for Paris. Did I tell you I got into a lot of fights to protect Paris? Well, I did, and this wasn't much different. I got up and side tackled the monster, knocking it to the ground. Or so I wished. In reality, I got knocked on my ass and drawing its' attention to me. At least I helped a little. But then I came to a horrible realization as I heard Paris scream. I turned to see what happened. Big Mistake. What I saw before the immense pain I was about to receive was unbearable. Paris, on the ground clutching her chest, while the slime, that I now knew was acidic, was oozing out of a wound. That's when the pain hit and I realized that my arm had been torn off, but I ignored it as I rushed over to Paris...

"_PARIS! NOOOO!" I screamed. I ran over as fast as I could, picking her up in my remaining right arm while blood drained out of my missing left. "Get away!" I screamed again, this time at the multiple Hydras (Yes, there is more than one hydra present). My heart was aching as I watched Paris dying in my arm. Succumbing to the growing rage towards the Hydra for causing her this pain, I gently laid her down, and slowly got up. Fire was starting to flicker in crescent arcs around my body as the look in my eyes turned from grief to unimaginable hate. The flames were beginning to form an arm where my left used to be, giving it a demonic look. As my rage was growing, two blade of white fire formed in my hands, each about three feet in length. I took a step forward and then another, the arcs around me growing. The hydras surrounding me were having different reactions, some closing in on me, others backing away hissing as the arcs of flame got near. Suddenly, I broke left and rushed the hydra, who thought he was sneaking undetected, was stunned with surprise. I bit into its scaly flesh with my right sword at an angle, severing two heads and the top half of its torso...I think, and cauterizing the openings. It turned to dust not a second later. I then dashed in the opposite direction, avoiding a snapping head and acid, and plunged both swords in the middle of another Hydra. Swinging the swords away from each other, I split the snake in half, turning it to dust instantly. I slowly looked at the rest of them, and, crossing my blades in a horizontal "X", I had one word going through my mind._

"_DIEEEEE!" I shouted loud and clear as I possibly could, slashing my swords to form a white, fiery tornado that covered a half-mile radius (or so I was told).The Hydras were engulfed in the fire, obliterated them instantly along with the trees. But soon the fires died down, and as they were leaving, grief and sorrow were filling me as I watched my love passing away. Gathering her back in my one arm, with my other one gone along with the flames, I held her close as she was fading._

"_I will save you. Even if I have to go to hell and back, I will save you. I promise," I cried, as she put on a faint smile before going limp, which made me cry harder. That was how I was when the contact found us. The man tried to lift me into a standing position, and after that, tried to take Paris out of my arm. He soon found himself on the ground clutching his side after my foot had found it. A few seconds after that, I passed out from pain that was my cauterized arm._

_I awoke on the deck, in a hammock, of a one-mast boat. Paris was nowhere to be found and neither was the guy that found me. I got up and started walking around the boat, soon arriving below deck where the man sat at a desk, writing. He must have heard me because when I got to the entrance he looked up with a relieved look on his face. That looked quickly changed to fear when he saw what was on mine_

"_Where is she," I flatly demanded in a tone that spoke of pain if he didn't comply._

"_In here," he stated, pointing to a coffin behind the desk wrapped in a silver shroud with the emblem of an owl on it. Walking over I went and sat cross-legged position in front of it, hands resting on my knees, head bowed._

"_Wait, you're not going to ask who I am, why are you here, where are we going, or anything like that?" he asked, a bit dumbfounded._

"_Don't give a fuck, now shut up and stay silent so I can pray." I said, head still bowed, but he could feel the tension in my body just by looking at how white my knuckles were from clenching my knees. And so he shut up and stayed that way for the rest of the way to wherever the hell they were heading..._

And that was how I came to camp Half-Blood. I was first in line for Paris' funeral pyre, (who, if you didn't know from the shroud, was a daughter of Athena), not caring for the fact that Athena's cabin was supposed to be, but they let it slide because if they didn't, not even Poseidon could cleanse my fires. I also learned of My Father, Hephaestus, and built my new arm. Or arms, since I now have a collection. But, unfortunately, I couldn't summon that power again. I can create flames, but not to the level of power that they were three years ago.

"Hey, is Lindow here?" I heard someone ask from the cabin/forge door, which is quite surprising if you think about all the noise going around.

"Yeah, he's in the back, sulking, trying to fix his arm. I hear Zack kicked his ass again in a fi-," his sentence was cut off as a knife sunk into the wiring of his little project.

"Well, the projection seems a bit off. I was aiming for your vocals. All well, what can I do for you Malcom? Run out of arrows again? Bow snap?" I asked, leaving Michael to be the one sulking.

"Yeah, I need 4 sets (20 arrows/set) of enchanted arrows, reinforcement of my bow, and some of that magic polish. Speaking of that polish, what's in it? I don't know anything that could make something glow gold like that." Malcom said with a curious expression on his face.

"Glad you asked! You see, it's made from liquid celestial bronze from the forge, a chemical to keep the bronze in liquid form, and last but not least….. Monster dust." I finished my explanation with a salesman grin. Not used to this behavior, Malcom took two steps back and looked a bit worried for my mental health.

"Is that… so. Ok then, how much do I owe you." He asked, still a bit unsure if it was safe to come near.

"Let's see. Each set of enchanted arrows costs $10.95, so that's $43.80 right there. Reinforcement of the bow costs $7.99, making that $51.79. And last but not least, the Magic Polish, which costs $12.99. Add that up, plus 7% sales tax, your total is $69.32. Now if you're paying in Drachmas, your total would be 7. (I'm going with ten bucks equals a Drachma)"

"It will be Drachmas this time. I don't have mortal cash right now. Not since Alaine and Noah took the cabin's allowance and wasted it at that casino near the Empire State Building during their quest together." Malcom said, along with a depressed sigh. "So are you ready for Capture the Flag tonight?"

"Yeah, I guess. Not really caring. I'm only in it for the dessert privileges. You just better hope that you're allied with me, or else you might be in the medic tent for a while. The Hephaestus cabin is packin' a few nasty traps. Who are you guys aligned with tonight?"

"Apollo is aligned with Hades, Zeus, Aphrodite, Dionysus, and Demeter. So unfortunately, you won't be joining us in the victory circle," Malcom said with a smirk, handing me the golden Drachmas.

"Don't come cryin' when your ass is on fire," I retorted as I watched him leave. "Hey Mich, are those traps ready yet?" I asked, turning to find Michael still sulking in a corner. "Oh c'mon ya pussy, get over it, you can fix it later. Besides, it's your own fault for pissin' me off. Go make sure those traps are ready. I need to check on something."

With that I headed back toward my bed. Remember how there is a series of caverns under the Hephaestus Cabin? Well, they have gotten bigger, and my bunk happens to lead down to a large cavern. It's pretty nice, spacious, has a little lake that Chris isn't allowed to go near, and a workshop. As I got to my bed, I unlocked the cabinet with my bionic arms and grabbed the second to last one (Think Edward Elric's Automail). After detaching the one I just fixed, I stored it in its designated spot and attached the new one. After that I pressed a button on the consol and typed in a number. The bunk started to lower like an elevator down to the cavern. As soon as it stopped, I hopped out and headed over to the work station, detaching my arm and laying it on the table.

"Ok, let's show everyone my little secret, eh Paris?"

**And there is the first of MY chapters. Don't know when I'll update, I'm usually very busy. I'm only taking this story out of boredom (Do not follow my example when adopting a child). Flames don't affect me, I've suffered worse shit hence my screen name. When your girlfriend tries to kill you and almost succeeds, let me know. I have a scar to prove the knife wound. That out of the way, constructive criticism is allowed. I'm also looking for a beta for grammar issues. And no more characters. You guys CAN give ideas on what to do. And if I don't portray your character right, PM me. I believe I don't have it blocked anymore. Ja ne**


	3. Informer

**This is not an Update but an informer to let you know that the story has been moved to the PJO x Bleach crossover section. The third chapter is also up on that story also. The name to look for is "What is the Underworld" and the rating is M. This should be all you need to know to find it since I just did it.**


End file.
